Flammen
by Rabasta
Summary: Eine Geschichte über die Freundschaft zwischen Bellatrix und Voldemort. ÜBERSETZUNG.
1. Duch das Feuer

**Titel (origninal):** Flames  
**Autor:** disco biscuit  
**Inhalt:** Eine Geschichte über die Freundschaft zwischen Bellatrix und Voldemort.  
**Raiting: ca. ab 16**, wegen Sex, Gewalt und Rape.

**Kapitelanzahl:** 14  
**Wörter (englisch):** ca. 28.000  
**Veröffentlicht:** von August 2003 bis Dezember 2003

_Anmerkung des Übersetzers:_ Es ist möglich, dass das Ganze ein wenig verwirrend ist...  
Diese Geschichte spielt teilweise in der Vergangenheit, teilweise in der Gegenwart, und das ist manchmal schwer, auf Anhieb zu erkennen.  
Jedoch ist die vollkommen normale Schrift immer aus Voldemorts Sicht und die _kursive_ ist Bellatrix.

* * *

**F L A M M E N

* * *

**

**Durch das Feuer**

_Your life will be transformed with power  
__By living truly in my name  
_Kirchenlied, Gerard Markland

_Es ist wie Fallen. Ununterbrochen die Oberfläche zu beobachten, wie sie auf dich zurast, die Feinheiten der hellen Steine wahrzunehmen, an denen deine Knochen zerbersten und die unter deiner Haut eingeschlossen sein werden. Zu wissen, dass es dich zerreißen wird, aber diesen euphorischen Lufthauch zu spüren, der verworrenes, schwarzes Haar durchströmt und deine Kleider aufbauscht, und dich nicht darum zu kümmern. Ich werde den ganzen Weg hinunter lachen._

Ihre Hände sind meinen nicht besonders ähnlich. Ihre Hände sind hell, mit rissiger roter Haut und voller Blasen, dort wo sie von ihr ins Feuer gehalten wurden. Sie mag Schmerz. Sie hält ihn für schön. Sie sagt zu mir, Je mehr Zeit ich in Askaban verbringe, desto schöner werde ich. Ich sehe ihr ins Gesicht und versuche nicht, es zu verstehen, ich sehe einfach nur meine eigene Spiegelung in ihren Augen. Ich lächle in mich hinein.

Wir sind Zuhause, bei ihrem Lieblingskamin. In dem Raum schwingt die Stille, es riecht nach getrocknetem Blut und muffiger Haut. Sie hat sich seit Monaten nicht mehr gewaschen, und so verströmt sie bei jedem Schritt einen Geruch, als hätte sie sich eine üble Tropenkrankheit eingefangen. Die dunklen Säume ihres Kleides sind dreckverkrustet, ihr Haar hängt wie ein schlaffer Vorhang von ihrem Kopf. Ihre Augenlieder hängen dunkel und schwer herunter, als ob sie mit einem kräftigen Fausthieb geschlagen worden wäre. Ich beobachte, wie sie näher an das Feuer rückt. Wie immer sitzt sie am Boden, während ich mich in meinem Sessel befinde. Es ist angenehm, zurück in die alten Gewohnheiten zu gleiten.

Bella, sage ich.

- Was ist, Herr?

Ihre Stimme ist demütig, obwohl noch immer Hohn mitschwingt, eine Folge des bitteren Geschmacks guter Zauberer. Sie wird mit frischem Hass gejagt, der Zusammenstoß im Ministerium hat sie nur noch loyaler gemacht. Ich überlege und erkenne dann, dass dies wohl die einzige Entlastung für eine wachsende Flut von Wut ist.

- Du wirst dich verbrennen.

- Ich weiß, mein Herr. Ich will mich verbrennen.

Zeit vergeht. Die Haut an ihren Armen rötet sich und schimmert wie mit Mich vermischtes Blut. Sie zuckt, ein Lächeln spielt über diese reifen Lippen, geschwollen von dort, wo das Metal der Statue sie verletzt hat.

- Geh weg, mein treues Kind. Genug.

Sie gehorcht und rutscht über den dunklen, polierten Boden zu meinen Füßen. Dreist legt sie ihren verbrannten Arm über meine Knie. Es fühlte sich an wie wabbeliger Teig, der auf dünnen Gitterstäben hin und her gerollt wurde. Schönheit ist kein Schmerz, Macht jedoch schon, denke ich, als ich meinen Kopf beuge und meine Zunge über ihr brennendes Fleisch fahren lasse.

_Rot ist meine Unterschrift. Todesser müssen vermummendes Schwarz tragen, doch ich habe immer die selbe Farbe darunter an: Purpur zum Foltern, Rosé für Verschwörungen, Scharlach zum Morden. Ich habe den rubinroten Ehering der Longbottom-Frau getragen, als sie ihr letztes vernünftiges Wort gurgelte. Ich denke, das gestohlene Glitzern an meinem Finger war der letzte Tropfen in einem überlaufenden Fass, der sie um die Ecke brachte. Geradezu eine Schande, es hatte gerade begonnen, Spaß zu machen. Ich wollte, dass Crouch selbst zumindest ein wenig Rot sah. Crucio kann so viel unter der Oberfläche anrichten, bevor es anfängt, den Rest kaputtzumachen. Ein wirkliches Crucio-Opfer ist letztendlich innerlich und äußerlich lädiert._

Ich fühle eine besondere Verbundenheit zu dieser Nacht. Dieser Raum, mit seinem lackierten Boden, gleicht abgeleckter Lakritze im Feuerschein. Lakritze. Ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr daran gedacht... ein entfernter Traum von damals, als ich Tom war und von dem Zeitungshändler in der Vauxhall Straße Süßigkeiten kaufte. Seltsam, dass ich an diese ziemlich lang vergangene Ereignisse zurückdenke, wo ich mich doch eigentlich auf meine Zukunft konzentrieren sollte, im Zimmer wüten und Köpfe rollen lassen sollte, für das Desaster letzte Nacht. Vielleicht liegt es an der Art, wie Dumbledore mich angesprochen hat – Tom. Ich forme das Wort mit meinem Mund, als ob es dem Flaschenhals eines Gefäßes mit der Aufschrift _Gift_ gleichen würde.

Ich kann sie noch schmecken. Heiße, raue Haut. Der Gestank von Schweiß und Schmutz und Blut. Sie war die einzige, die bei dem Brennen des Dunklen Males auf ihrem Arm niemals zusammenzuckte. Sie lächelte, wenn sie apparierte.

_Als ich ihn traf, trug ich eine Schleppe aus Tollkirschen und war gerade dabei, eine Lestrange zu werden. Die Hochzeit wurde im Garten von Grimmauld Place abgehalten, ich war in der Küche und wartete darauf, dass die Musik begann. Die Gäste standen draußen, ihre Schuhe versanken im Schlamm und Hände klatschten erwartungsvoll. Ich dachte, ich wäre alleine._

_Ein Geräusch in der Ecke ließ mich auffahren. Der Mann vor mir war erheblich jünger als der Dunkle Lord heute, seine Verwandlung war noch nicht vollendet, aber sie kam gut voran. Das erste, was ich bemerkte, war das Rot seiner Augen, wie in Glaskugeln explodiertes Blut. Ich wusste, dass er der Mann war, dem mein Verlobter folgte, wusste, dass er der war, den meine Familie so hoch schätzte. Die Augen erzählten mir alles. _

_- Nervös? Erkundigte er sich. Die Stimme war überraschend: hoch und kühl, wie der eisige Windhauch auf einer Bergspitze. _

_Nein, antwortete ich und wandte meinen Kopf nach oben, um seinen Augen zu begegnen. _

_- Interessant. Normalerweise ist die Braut ein bemitleidenswertes Wrack. Du nicht. Ich weiß, wenn jemand lügt. _

_Er ging schnell über die Fliesen auf mich zu, Streifen sanften Abendlichtes krochen über sein Gesicht und erweckten dunkle Vertiefungen und wächserne Glanzpunkte. Die einzige Beständigkeit war der stetige Neonschimmer seiner Augen, Flammen, die den Tod verweigerten. _


	2. Crucio

**Crucio**

_Deliver me, oh Lord, from the evil man:_  
_Preserve me from the violent man  
_Psalm 140

**- **_Crucio_

Der dumpfe Schlag ihrer Fäuste auf dem angeschwärzten Brett lässt den reflektierten Feuerschein flackern. Heisere Schreie spalten ein offenes, nasses Loch (Anm.d.Übers.: Der Mund ist gemeint). Macht ist Schönheit.

Eine Pause. Ihre hebende Figur, das Gesicht nach unten, die Nägel hinterlassen tiefe Rillen, als sie über den Boden kratzen.

- Sie mich an.

Sie wendet mir ihr Gesicht zu und es sieht aus wie ein leuchtender Mond mit Kratern als ihren Augen. Ich sehe, dass sich ihr Atem auf den polierten Lack der Dielenbretter kreisförmig niedergeschlagen hat.

- Du hast zugelassen, dass die Prophezeiung zerstört wird. Du hast zugelassen, dass deine dir folgenden Todesser gefangengenommen wurden und nach Askaban zurückkehren werden. Du wusstest, dass ich das tun würde. Lord Voldemort vergibt nicht. Nicht bis ihm zurückgezahlt ist, was ihm geschuldet wird.

Der Mund öffnet sich, versucht Worte aus der Luft zu formen, als ob sie versuchen würde, Äpfel von einem Baum zu pflücken, während ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt sind.

- _Crucio _

Ein Schrei hallt durch das Zimmer. Das Feuer zuckt und flackert hinter dem Gitter wie ein Gefangener, der sich von seinen Fesseln losreißt. Etwas ist geschehen. Das Feuer fällt allmählich zu Asche zusammen, das Leben versickert unerklärlicherweise, als ob der Gefangene plötzlich mit einem tödlichen Fluch getroffen worden wäre. Das einzige Licht im Raum scheint Bellatrix selbst zu sein, die Stellen, an der Haut fehlt, erglühen heller und heller. Einhornfleisch. Meine Stabhand zittert. Irgendetwas in mir reißt auseinander und scheppert gegen meine Brust. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, doch ich wünsche nicht, dass es aufhört. Furcht ist aufgehoben durch das neue Verlangen, eine neue Art von Schmerz zu finden. Ich beobachte, wie die Haut weiße Blasen wirft und Netze aus Feuerkanälen sie überziehen, Flammen, die sich von dem Körper ernähen, als er sich krümmt und schreit und schwarze Asche über den Boden verstreut.

_Seine Finger waren blass, wie abgefallene Zweige einer Weißbirke. Sie berührten die Ärmel meines Kleides, und erschienen plötzlich schmutzig gegen die steifen, hellen Falten, und ich hatte das große Verlangen, seine Hand zu nehmen und sie für immer an meiner Brust zu halten, gezeichnet durch einen schmutzigen Abdruck, der mein Herz ergreifen würde. _

_Irgendwo außerhalb des Traums begann der Hochzeitsmarsch zu spielen. Seine Finger fielen schlaff an seine Seite und er sah in mein abgewandtes Gesicht, die Lippen zu einem grimassenartigen Lächeln verzogen. _

_Du weißt, wo du da einheiratest, sagte er._

_Ich sagte ihm ja, ich wüsste es und ich wollte es. Ich wollte ihm ebenfalls folgen und ein Teil dessen werden, wovon Rodolphus ein Teil war. _

_- Wir hatten nie eine Frau. Vielleicht... vielleicht bist du das Ende von allem. Schwörst du, mir zu folgen, schwörst du, zu meinem Vorteil zu töten und zu foltern, und nur zu meinen? Ich frage dich, als ob du eine Wahl hättest, doch wir wissen beide, dass du diese nicht hast. Wenn du mich anlügst, wenn du sagst, du wärst bereit obwohl du es nicht bist, dann wirst du diese Küche nicht lebendig verlassen. Vergleichsweise wird es deine letzte Abweisung sein, solltest du je meinen Befehl verweigern. So frage ich dich: Schwörst du, mir zu folgen, mich zu ehren und mir zu gehorchen, in Freiheit wie in Gefangenschaft, durch Eroberung und Qual, bis der Tod uns scheidet? _

_- Ich tue es. _

_Die Musik draußen schwankte, verunsichert durch meine Abwesenheit. Beharrlich begann sie erneut. Ich ignorierte es. _

_- Triff mich in deinem und Rodolphus Schlafzimmer, heute um Mitternacht. Bringe Rodolphus mit. Wir werden die Zeremonie dort durchführen. _

_Er ging und ließ mich kalt gegen die Wand gelehnt zurück, meine Gedanken rasten nervös und ich vergaß beinahe die wartenden Leute draußen. _

Ich lasse meinen Zauberstab sinken und beobachte, wie das Feuer an ihrer Haut nachlässt, als ob es jemand mit Wasser gelöscht hätte. Ihr Körper raucht und ähnelt dabei einem knisternden Haufen, sie hustet zerbrechliche, schwarze Flecken Holzkohle.

Langsam, vorsichtig streckt sie sich, beugt Arme und Beine, richtet sich auf aus ihrer Schräglage, zuckt zusammen, als sich siedende Haut über ihr Skelett spannt wie eine schlecht passende Robe. Ihre eigene Robe ist zu Asche zerfallen und sie liegt nackt in dem fast dunklen Raum, trotzdem ist alles, was ich sehen kann, ist ein schwacher, blasser Umriss und das Glitzern wütender Augen.

- Eine interessante Reaktion, Bella. Seltsam, dass nicht eine einzige Verbrennung deinen Körper bedeckt, obwohl du offensichtlich Höllenqualen durchleidest.

- Ja, Herr.

Ihre Stimme; kratzig, trocken, zerstört.

- Du kannst gehen. Wir werden das am Morgen besprechen.

- Ja, Herr.

Sie kommt auf die Beine und durchquert den Raum, als ob sie auf heißen Kohlen gehen würde. Am nächsten Tag, wenn es hell ist, werde ich verbrannte Fußabdrücke in dem Lack finden, der dort anscheinend Blasen geworfen hat und die keine Magie reparieren kann.

_Es gibt keine Farben in Askaban. Die Wände sind rau, grau und solide, doch sie sind es nicht, was uns dort hält. Wir hängen dort rum, der dicken, liquiden Luft ausgesetzt, und versuchen unsichtbaren Fesseln zu entfliehen, doch letztlich fallen wir immer weiter in uns selbst zurück und ertrinken in Erinnerungen. Sollte ich mich jemals am Meer befinden, dann werde ich an das kalte Wasser denken, das mein Gefängnis umgab, und meine Nase wird den feuchten, salzigen Geruch einatmen und sich vorstellen, er wäre vermischt mit schmutzigen Leibern und widerlichem, verfaultem Atem, und ich werde anfangen zu schreien. _

Für den Rest der Nacht brüte in meinem Stuhl. Ich schlafe wenig, oder gar nicht. Mein Hirn arbeitet immerfort, so veränderlich wie Sand in einer endlosen Wüste. Aus welcher Perspektive ich das Problem auch betrachte, die Landschaft scheint sich nie zu verändern. Prophezeiung im Eimer, Potter geflohen, Todesser hinter Gittern. Ich sollte augenblicklich einen Plan entwerfen, um anderen Ministeriumsbeamten Informationen zu entlocken. Und nun sitze ich leblos in meinem Stuhl und Bellas Gestalt wandert in der Dunkelheit durch meine Gedanken.

_Rodolphus und ich, wir lieben uns nicht. Wir suchen Macht. Wir suchen Macht ineinander, wir folgen der Macht des Dunklen Lords. Macht kann man in jedem lebendigen Wesen finden, es ist nur eine Frage der Möglichkeiten, sie zu entschlüsseln. Es gibt keine so ‚gute' Macht, wie die eines Zauberers. Und zwar aus dem Grund, weil sie nicht kontrolliert werden kann, sie kann nicht abgesaugt oder in eine nette, hübsche Verpackung gesteckt werden. Macht wird so vieles besser verwendet, zu so viel mehr genützt, wenn sie von denjenigen ausgeübt wird, die sie wirklich verstehen und nicht versuchen, sie zu zähmen. Wer ich bin, das zu hinterfragen? Ich bin die, die ich bin. Diese Worte, die er mir sagte, diese Worte, die ich schätze, wie ich alles schätze, was er ist. So _ist _er doch, was all das ist. _


	3. Ein neuer Anfang

**Ein neuer Anfang **

x  
_Look out on a summer's day,  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul._  
Don McClean -Starry, Starry Night  
x

Das traditionelle Ehebett im Hause der Blacks knarrte, als ich mich auf eine Kante setzte, wie die Seufzer so vieler vergangener Liebhaber. Eine Tafel über dem Kopfbrett setzte mich in glänzenden, silbernen Lettern davon in Kenntnis, dass das Bett seit 1486 von Jungvermählten benutzt wurde. Mit einem kalten, starren Lächeln sah ich darunter die Worte _Amour Pur_. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing ein Gobelin, auf dem alle Paare aufgestickt waren, die ihre erste Nacht unter den wachenden, silbernen Lettern verbracht hatten. Die letzte Ergänzung waren Lucius und Narzissa, die in weiß gewebt waren. Ich nickte zustimmend. Lucius brauchte einen Erben.

Der Raum schien eine ehrfürchtige Stille zu umfassen, als ob er für jedes neues Paar den Atem anhalten würde. Das Pochen der Musik und das Gelächter von unten erhöhten die explosive Atmosphäre und stille Alarmglocken erschütterten die Luft wie dünnes, gefrorenes Glas bei einem Erdbeben. Die Glocke schlug Mitternacht. Es war Zeit.

Ich habe so lange kein Wasser mehr gesehen. Ich meine nicht die salzige Heftigkeit des Meeres, noch die braunen Spritzer, die in Askaban zum Essen ausgeschenkt wurden. Ich meine reines, sauberes, wirkliches Wasser, dass man trinken kann ohne zu würgen, in dem man sich waschen kann ohne zu ersticken, in das man sich fallen lassen kann ohne von dem sandigen Reiben Kratzer zu bekommen. So weiß ich genau, was ich tun werde, wenn ich einen Blick auf einen Raum mit der Aufschrift Privat erhasche und darin ein Badezimmer in der Größe einer riesigen Kathedrale vorfinde.

_Ein schneller Blick den leeren Flur hinunter zeigt mir, dass er mich finden wird, er muss nur der Spur von rauchenden Fußabdrücken folgen. Ich lege meine Hand direkt in die Mitte der Tür und drücke. Ich fühle das alte Holz bersten und unter meinen Fingern zerrinnen, wie Rodolphus in dieser ersten Nacht. Mit einem zuckenden Lächeln nehme ich die Hand weg und hinterlasse einen langen, eingedrückten Fleck, als ob ich gestorben wäre und mit erstickter, nutzloser Unterwerfung daran hinuntergerutscht wäre. _

_Ich trete ein und bin sofort darin eingeschlossen. Die Kerzen flammen auf, ein unbarmherziges, strahlendes Weiß. Ich zucke zusammen. Ich bin zu sehr an das Leben in dunklen Winkeln gewohnt, zusammengekauert in Fesseln, um dieses Leuchten ertragen zu können. _

_Rot, murmele ich. _

_Das ist besser. Ein sanftes Schimmern erfüllt den kathedralenähnlichen Bau, es verdammt das Gold der Wasserhähne und errötet die Haut jeder dunklen Oberfläche. Ich gehe über die abgekühlten Kacheln, fühle wie ihre Kälte langsam durch meinen Körper schleicht, höre das sanfte Zischen meines heißen Fleisches, das langsam kalt wird und sich zu blassem Blau zusammenzieht. Was einst voll, reif und prächtig war, ist nun eingefallen und verschrumpelt. _

_Einst erzählte ich ihm, Schmerz wäre Schönheit. Und es ist so. Allzu spät bemerke ich, dass das Fehlen von Schmerz gleichzeitig das Fehlen von allem ist, was er mit sich bringt. _

_In dem rötlichen Schimmer badend, transparent und matt steige ich die marmornen Stuften in den leeren Raum hinunter und hoffe auf Verjüngung._

Eigentum. Macht. Bald werde ich das alles besitzen. Bald werde ich bestimmen, von wo der Wind weht, ich werde die Motten rufen und ich werde dem Feuer befehlen, wie hoch es zu lodern hat. Zu lange bin ich aufgehalten worden. Meiner Wut war es erlaubt, zu unglaublicher Größe heranzuwachsen. Meine Wut hat mich besessen. Ich bin der personifizierte Missklang von Ärger und Hass und _Macht_. Ich sollte jetzt zur endgültigen Größe herangewachsen sein, zu lange haben Idioten meine Pläne durchkreuzt, die behaupteten, meine Anhänger zu sein. Der Potterjunge sollte inzwischen in seinem Grab liegen, doch er geht und stört noch immer. Nicht mehr lange. Ich werde das perfekte Eigentum schaffen. Das einzige Besitztum, das wirklich treu sein wird, das einzige Besitztum, dessen Loyalität niemals schwanken kann, und dessen Hingabe niemals ermüdet. Ein Eigentum, das nicht von der Gier nach größerer Macht angetrieben wird, sondern durch die Manipulation der unveränderlichen Liebe zu seinem Vater. Mein Sohn. Mein Erbe. Und derjenige, welcher mir am meisten schuldet, wird der sein, der ihn mir schenken wird. Bellatrix.

_Ich erinnere mich, dass die Glocke Mitternacht schlug, als ich den letzten Bissen der Hochzeitstorte zu meinen Lippen führte. Was ein zwickendes, goldenes Ei in den Tiefen meiner Gedanken gewesen war, brach auf und enthüllte ein Paar beharrlicher Flügel und einen zwingenden Ruf. Es war Zeit, zu der richtigen Zeremonie zu gehen. _

_Ich nahm Rodolphus große, knöcherne Hand und zog ihn durch die Scharen von plaudernden Gästen, dem farbenprächtigen Licht und den Strömen von Feuerwhiskey zur Treppe. _

_- Wo gehen wir hin? Wisperte er. Meine Mutter ist dort drüben, sie will -  
_

_Hoch, sagte ich. Der Dunkle Lord wartet. Ich werde ein Todesser. _

Er stoppte, vollkommen still. Seine Augen glänzten hell.

_- Liebling... das ist unglaublich. Er führt die Zeremonie jetzt durch? Ich musste eine Menge Tests bestehen, bevor er mich als würdig befand. Er muss sehr starke Gefühle für dich haben... _

_Seine Stimme war eindringlich und in dem unheimlich Kerzenschein, der von der Treppe kam, schien sein Gesicht vor Widerwillen angespannt. Ich zog beharrlich an seiner Hand und fühlte die schlaffe, gummiartige Haut, die meine Berührung lose umschloss. _

_- Er sagte zu mir, wir würden uns um Mitternacht in unserem Schlafzimmer treffen. Schnell, lass uns gehen. Ich will ihn nicht jetzt schon verärgern. _

_Eine Welle von Furcht flog über Rodolphus Gesicht. _

_- Also komm. _

_Er saß auf dem Bett, als wir eintraten, wie ein großer Rabe schwankte er auf feinster, weißer Seide. Obwohl der Raum zuvor in Dunkelheit gelegen war, sandte der stumme Schlenker seines Zauberstabs kleine, blaue Flammen zu den umstehenden Kerzen. Sie erhellten den Raum und enthüllten eine schwere, dunkle Einrichtung und ein Arrangement von herzförmigen Kristallflaschen, die auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett standen und von denen jede mit einer andersfarbigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Ich bezweifelte, dass sie ein Teil der zukünftigen Geschehnisse dieses Abends sein würden, und glaubte eher, dass kindische Mütter sie dort hingestellt hatten, welche Probleme dieser Art vermeiden wollten. Sicherlich rühmten sich die Flaschen bei näherer Betrachtung mit Schildern wie „Vertrauen", „Fruchtbarkeit" und „Ausdauer". Ich spürte, dass es unklug wäre, zu lachen. _

_Der Dunkle Lord stand auf. _

_- Bellatrix Ursula Lestrange, du weißt, warum du heute zu mir kommen musst. Du hast vernünftigerweise gewählt, die Macht des Lord Voldemort anzuerkennen, damit er dein Überleben gewährleisten kann... so lange du seines gewährleistest. Ein Todesser wird sich vielen Aufgaben unterziehen müssen, die in den Augen des Ministeriums und gewöhnlicher Zauberer nicht als legal erscheinen, die jedoch wesentlich für deine Reise zu deinem Herren sein werden. Du wirst treu meinen Befehlen gehorchen, oder Folter und schmerzvollem Tod gegenüberstehen. Verstehst du?_

_- Ja Herr, sagte ich mit erhobenem Kopf und starrte in seine Augen. _

_Er hielt inne und erwiderte meinen Blick. _

_- Von jetzt an, Bellatrix, wirst du die von mir ausgewählte Farbe tragen. _

_Mit zwei Schritten stand er vor mir und legte seine Hände auf meine Brust über mein Herz. Langsam durchnässte dort, wo er mich berührte, tiefes Rot meine Robe wie das Blut einer Wunde, und verbreitete sich über dem hellen Material bis es vollkommen durchtränkt war. Seine Hand rutschte von meinem Herz zu meinem linken Unterarm und schloss sich um die Haut wie eine eiserne Klemme. _

_- Ich versichere dir, dass es wehtun wird, lächelte er spöttisch. _

_Ich versichere Euch, dass ich es mögen werde, antwortete ich. _

Folge der Spur. Folge den Fußspuren zu deinem zukünftigen Besitztum, folge der neuen Straße zu deiner unangezapften Macht. Dummköpfe, die lieben, sind meine größte Waffe. Die, die lieben, sehen das Objekt ihrer Liebe als die Sonne und sind wie verwurzelte Blumen, die der Sonne folgen. Ohne sie können sie nicht überleben. Wenn sich die Sonne weiter wegbeweget, reckt sich die Blume weiter nach oben und kümmert sich nicht darum, dass sie sich selbst zu einem Ziel macht, blind vor allem, außer dem lebensspendenden Licht.

In der Vergangenheit war es genau dieser Grund, weshalb ich meinen Getreuen verboten habe, zu lieben. Sex ist ausschließlich zum Zweck der Fortpflanzung und Schaffung neuer Anhänger erlaubt. Mein Sohn wird der bedeutenste Anhänger von allen sein. Seine Liebe zu mir wird so leidenschaftlich, so engstirnig und rührend sein, dass ihn nichts wird stoppen können, meine Befehle auszuführen. Sein Glaube in seiner Liebe zu mir wird ein solcher Schutz sein, dass seine Zerstörung einzig in meinen Händen liegt, falls ich keine Verwendung mehr für ihn habe und ihm die Lüge offenbare, die sein Leben gewesen ist.


	4. Der Gefolgsmann

**Der Gefolgsmann  
**  
x  
_Save me, O God; for the waters are come unto my soul.  
I sink in deep mire, where there is no standing:  
I am come into deep waters, where the floods overflow me.  
I am weary of my crying: my throat is dried.  
Mie eyes fail while I wait for my God  
_Psalm 69: 1-3  
x

_Wir standen in verwirrter Dunkelheit nachdem er uns verlassen hatte und die Anspannung klang durch den Raum wie das verstörte Klingeln einer Krankenbettglocke. Mein frisch gebrandmarkter Arm war schwer und schmerzhaft. Ich konnte den Umriss des Mals spüren und mein Arm kribbelte, so als ob Sonnenlicht durch giftigen Efeu scheinen würde. Das einzige Licht kam von dem stolz glänzenden _Amour Pur_. Rodolphus zuckte. Ich konnte mir seine scharfen Augen vorstellen, wie sie sich nach einem Fluchtweg umsahen. Mit einem Seufzer setzte ich mich auf das Bett._

- Lass es uns hinter uns bringen. 

Wie alle vermögenden Reinblutfamilien besaßen die Blacks ein Stückchen Land, um dort faulenzend die Sommermonate zu verbringen. Das Herrenhaus lag eine halbe Meile von Little Hangleton entfernt, der Heimatstadt meines Vaters, und war in naher Nachbarschaft zu meinem eigenen Landhaus, dem verfallenen Riddle-Anwesen. Ich mochte die dunklen, verwinkelten Flure von dem Zuhause meines Vaters; ich mochte den Geruch der Verwesung und der Furcht; ich mochte das Echo der Schreie meines Vaters, als ich auf ihn zu ging, den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Manchmal stand ich in der Mitte des Zimmers, in dem mein Vater und meine Großeltern ermordet worden waren, und gestattete mir ein bedächtiges Lächeln. Und ein anderes Mal lachte ich einfach stundenlang ohne Ende.

Ich verbrachte viele Sommer alleine und hatte nur Eulenkontakt.Ich fandes wichtig, mich auszuruhen und in Frieden zu planen, meinen Gedanken zu gestatten ziellos umherzuirren wie eine träge Schlange in dickem Gras. Nur gelegentlich, wenn es mich ermüdete, einheimische Vandalen anzuzünden, verließ ich mein glückliches Labyrinth und ging über sonnenbeschienene Wiesen und Waldlichtungen und suchte nach etwas Neuem, das ich verstümmeln konnte. Oft kam ich an dem Wohnsitz der Blacks vorbei und fragte mich, wie es wohlgewesen wäre, in dem perfekten Reinblutfrieden aufzuwachsen anstatt in einem schmutzigen Loch im Waisenhaus. Ich beobachtete die Kinder, wie sie auf ihren Besen über den gepflegten Rasen flogen, während die Erwachsenen teure Brombeercocktails aus Silberkelchen schlürften und stellte mir vor, ich würde dazu gehören, mit meinem schwarzen Haar und der blassen Haut. Vermutlich hätten sie den neuen Zugang nicht einmal bemerkt.

Es war einer dieser heißen, stickigen Tage vor vielen Sommern, noch vor dem Krieg und bevor sich meine Erscheinung änderte, dass ich ein Paar der Black-Kinder bemerkte, die vor der lärmenden Menge Reißaus nahmen und über die Felder in Richtung Wald liefen. Sie waren ein außergewöhnlich hübsches Paar mit ihrer süßen, monotonen Haarfarbe und ihren ungetrübt jugendlichen Charakterzügen. Sie konnten nicht älter als vierzehn sein. Einer, ein Junge, den ich schon zuvor einmal gesehen hatte und von dem ich wusste, dass er Sirius hieß, schien halb zu zögern, halb zu eilen, um mit den Anweisungen des Mädchens mitzuhalten, als ob er ihm innig folgen wollte, jedoch nicht in die Richtung, in die es ihn führte. Das Mädchen hatte ich sicher noch nie gesehen, denn wenn, hätte ich mich erinnert. Ihr kohlrabenschwarzes Haar umgab ein strahlendes, herzförmiges Gesicht mit Augen wie raue, unpolierte Diamanten.

Ich ging auf die Jagd, meine Finger umschlossen meinen Zauberstab.

_Sirius und ich, wir waren uns näher als er es jemals zugelassen hätte. Ich schaue zurück auf diese Sommer in dem Landhaus mit etwas, das vielleicht in vereinfachter Ansicht Glück genannt werden konnte. Für mich kann Glück niemals das unverfälschte Gefühl von Selbstwert sein, das andere fühlen, mein Glück wird immer mit Dominanz und Kontrolle über einen anderen verbunden sein. Glücklich sein wird ein auf meine Anordnung manipuliertes Ereignis sein müssen. Und genau das war es, was ich tat. _

_Sirius fing an, mich zu hassen, lange bevor ich ihn umbrachte. In diesen sorglosen, androgynen Tagen vor der Pubertät waren wir die besten Kameraden. Wir schliefen in dem selben Bett und erwachten lang vor den anderen, um auf den leeren, taubenetzten Ländereinen umherzuwandern. Wir spielten endlos, geheime Spiele weit weg von meinen Schwestern und ihren Puppenhäusern und für diese kurze Zeit erlaubte ich ihm, mir ebenbürtig zu sein. Doch wir wurden älter und ich begann in die Bedeutung des reinblütigen Seins einzutauchen, während Sirius in dieser Hinsicht an einer Stelle verharrte und dumm blieb. Ich hatte schon meine Suche nach einer größeren Macht begonnen und war scharfsichtig genug, um zu bemerken, wie Sirius sich immer weiter von den Black'schen Idealen entfernte. Nun nutzte ich die Zeit, die wir zusammen verbrachten, meine neue Dominanz durchzusetzen und redete mit ihm über unser Blut und wie er unseren Namen Schande machen würde, wenn er sich nicht um den Weg kümmerte, den er ging. Und obwohl er ebenfalls argumentierte und mir erzählte, wie kalt ich geworden war und wie sehr ich ihn abstieß, war da etwas in seinen Augen, das mir andeutete, dass er mich ansehen _wollte_, obgleich er mich nicht leiden konnte. Zuerst war ich verwirrt. Seine Worte störten mich nicht, ich wusste schon, dass er auf dem Weg, den er ging, ein schlimmes Ende nehmen würde und dass nichts, was ich sagen könnte, ihn umstimmen würde. Was mich störte, war die Art wie er mich anstarrte, wenn er dachte, ich würde es nicht bemerken: neuer Hass und Hunger kämpften in seinem Augen um den Platz, wie ein Duell verschiedener Willen. Dann erkannte ich es. Er begehrte mich. Und je mehr ich sein attraktives Gesicht beobachtete, desto mehr wollte ich ihn auch. _

_Voldemort hat Recht. Macht ist eine schöne Sache. _

Ich folge den abgekühlten Fußabdrücken, trete mit meinen eigenen Füßen in ihre Mulden und bemerke, dass sie nur wenig kleiner sind als meine. Ich erreiche den Handabdruck auf der Badezimmertür und halte inne, um das hohle Geplätscher und Spritzen laufender Hähne drinnen zu hören. Ihr Duft ist unter der Tür durchgesickert, ein muffiger, schmutziger, verbrannter Geruch, der sich mit dem der Blasen und Badetränken gemischt hat. Sie wäscht Askaban zusammen mit Rodolphus herunter. Mit dem Kräuseln einer dünnen, farblosen Lippe öffne ich die Türe und trete ein.

Ihr Keuchen hallt in dem Deckengewölbe wie das einer Schauspielerin, die zu oft ihren Text durchgegangen ist. Sie wusste, dass ich kommen würde, sie weiß nur nicht, warum. Nun ja. Ich bin hier, um es zu tun, nicht um es zu erklären.

Der Raum hallt, als ich in vollstem Bewusstsein über die Fliesen zu der eingelassenen Badewanne gehe. Schaurige Kerzen werfen schreckliche, blutzerstäubte Schatten auf die Wände. Ihr Gesicht, frisch, glänzend, wieder vierzehn Jahre alt. Lange dunkle Haarranken fächern sich auf der schäumenden Oberfläche des Badewassers wie totes Seegras. Der Rest ihres Körpers ist unter trüben Blasen bedeckt und wieder bin ich mit einem verzerrten, schimmernden Umriss geplagt.

- Komm, mein Liebling. Tu einfach so, als ob du wieder in einem Fluss wärst.

Ich lasse ihr keine Zeit, zu schreien, als ich in das Wasser eintauche, schwarze und wogende Roben ziehen ihren nassen und kämpfenden Körper zu meiner Brust lassen ihn nicht gehen.

_Niemals? Fragte ich. _

_- Niemals, antwortete er. Ich formte seine dünne, atemlose Art um die schilfige Stimme, die aus der Dunkelheit neben mir kam, und fand es schwer, Überraschung aufzubringen._

_- Dann wirst du es wohl brauchen, sagte ich und ging an ihm und der Flasche „Vertrauen" vorbei. Es spritzte und tropfte, als er ihren Hals packte. Ich hoffte, er wäre ein wenig geschickter, wenn sein Augenblick letztendlich kam. _

_- Du... Hast du? Ist es nicht eine Black'sche Tradition mit keinem aus einer anderen Reinblutfamilie zu schlafen, bis man verheiratet ist? _

_Ich lächelte dunkel und undurchsichtig. Die Regel hat nie für die Mitglieder der Familie Black gegolten, dachte ich. Rodolphus erwiderte ich einfach, dass ich ein wenig von „Vertrauen" bräuchte. _

_Er ignorierte meine Frage und entleerte die Flasche, ließ sie über den Boden rollen, legte seine zitternden Hände um meine Taille und brachte mich rückwärts in eine liegende Position. Ich blockierte meine Gedanken und wartete auf das Vergessen._


	5. Das rote Zimmer

**Das rote Zimmer  
**  
x  
_The World is one, life is one.  
The sweetest and most heavenly of activities partake in some measure of violence – the act of love, for instance.  
_Anthony Burgess – A Clockwork Orange  
x

_Der Fluss wand sich geradeaus wie ein dünnes, silbernes Band, die Farben der Bäume spiegelten sich auf seiner Oberfläche und kleine, farbige Steine schimmerten in seinem Bett wie vergrabene Schätze. Die begrünten Zweige streckten sich über ihn, um einander zu begegnen und bildeten ein mattes, wisperndes Dach. Sonnenlicht schien durch Spalten im Laub, kribbelte über unsere Haut und warf Diamanten ins Wasser. Ich fühlte mich, als hätten wir unser eigenes, privates Königreich gefunden. _

_Wir waren stundenlang ohne Anweisung durch brennende Felder und kühle, grüne Wälder gewandert. Er fragte, was ich versuchte zu finden, und ich erwiderte, dass ich es noch nicht wüsste, doch ich wusste, dass es dort war. Ich log. Ich wusste, dass er anhalten würde, wenn wir den Fluss erreichen würden, der durch den Wald von Little Hangleton floss. Er war geheim und privat, versteckt vor der Welt. Ein Platz, um die Hemmungen hinter sich zu lassen und eine raue, unverschönte Ausgabe von sich selbst zu werden. Als wir dorthin kamen, heuchelte ich Überraschung, dass wir so einen abgelegenen Fleck gefunden hatten. _

_Wir standen am Flussufer und beobachteten die Schmetterlinge, die durch die Lichtstrahlen tanzten, und hörten dem Gesang der Vögel zu, der aus den Bäumen kam. Die Luft fühlte sich frisch und feucht an, wie eine kalte Dusche an einem siedendheißen Tag. Ich war mir plötzlich meines Kleides bewusst, das unangenehm an meinem Körper klebte, und meinen Füßen, die in schwammigen Turnschuhen rutschten. Ich fühlte mich schmutzig und unordentlich, außerhalb der Welt an diesem magischen Platz, wo alles rein war. Ich warf einen Blick auf Sirius und sah die schmutzigen Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn und die feuchten Flecken, wo sein T-Shirt an seiner öligen Haut klebte, und ich wusste, dass er das selbe dachte. _

_Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit diesem waghalsigen Blick an, von dem ich wusste, dass er immer davor zurückweichen wollte. _

_Ich mache es, wenn du es machst, sagte ich und nickte mit dem Kopf zum Wasser und grinste, sodass meine kleine, rosa Zunge auf meine gepflegten, perlmuttfarbenen Zähne zeigte. Alles dem Plan entsprechend, mein Süßer. _

_Normalerweise hätte er mich geschubst und mich verrückt genannt, wir könnten krank werden, wenn wir das täten, doch etwas in dem hellen Licht und der feuchten Luft und der uns umgebenden grünen Blätterwand ließ uns beide vollkommen von der Welt abgeschottet fühlen. Irgendetwas in ihm schien endgültig aufgebrochen zu sein, wir konnten alles tun, was wir mochten und es würde hier bleiben, als ein Geheimnis, das die Bäume aufsaugen würden. _

Ich hätte es tun können, wenn sie schlief. Ich hätte leise durch die Becken voll Morgenlicht schleichen und einen Moment an ihrem Bett innehalten können, um die glatte, weiße Wange zu bewundern, die sie auf das braune Kissen presste. Ein leichtester Wink mit meinem Zauberstab und ein gemurmeltes _Imperio_ und sie wäre so wiederstrebend gewesen wie eine Puppe in meinen Armen.

Aber ich wollte ihr keinen Schmerz ersparen. Ich wollte sie nicht schwach und unbeirrt wiegen. Ich wollte sie schreien hören, ich wollte sie unter mir kämpfen spüren wie ein gefangener, verschreckter Schwan und ihr vollkommen bewusst werden lassen, dass sie nichts tun konnte außer nachzugeben, wenn sie mein „treuster Todesser" sein wollte. Es amüsierte mich, dass ich etwas, das sie mit solcher Ehre durchführte, in etwas so von Gewalt erfülltes wandeln konnte, wie ich sie wählen lassen konnte zwischen Vergewaltigung und in Ungnade fallen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Ich würde sie so oder so vergewaltigen.

Mein Körper; missraten, gegen die marmornen Wände der Wanne ausschlagend, fieberhaft Wasserschwalle durch die Luft spritzend. Sein Mund lächelt gegen meine Haut, lange, gelenkige Finger klammern sich um meine Taille und hinterlassen tiefe Kratzer auf meinem Bauch. Ein Murmeln in meinem Ohr.

- Würdest du deinen Herren verweigern, deinen Führer? Dieser Akt ist entscheidend für meine Macht. Ist es nicht das, was du willst, meine treue Dienerin? Wünschst du, dich von deinem Herren abzuwenden? Wir wissen beide, welche Strafe dir das bringen würde.

x

_In einer fließenden Bewegung zog ich mein Kleid aus, zappelte mich frei von der feuchten Baumwolle und warf es in den Wald, wo es an einem Ast hängen blieb. Er lachte und folgte meinem Bild und schleuderte sein T-Shirt hinterher. Er zog seine Hosen aus und wir beide kickten unsere Turnschuhe weg. Ich rutschte mit meinen Zehen über die kühlen, dunklen Steine und spürte das heiße Zischen verschwinden wie Dampf und eine herrliche Ablösung breitete sich in meinem Körper aus. _

_Wir standen am Wasser und hielten Händchen, er in blauen Boxershorts und ich in einem schmuddeligen Sport-BH und Unterhosen. Ich fühlte ein kribbelndes Gefühl durch meine Venen sausen, als ob seine Hand mich in eine Muggel-Steckdose gesteckt hätte. Die feuchte, helle Luft biss in unsere Haut und piekte in unseren Poren. Ich betrachtete die Schatten des Laubs, die über seine glatte, gebräunte Brust zuckten und die feinen Haarkringel unter seinem Nabel und wollte ihn unbedingt küssen. Ich war nie zuvor so nahe an einem Jungen gewesen, nah genug, um ihn beinahe zu schmecken, um seine Gedanken zu lesen._

_Wir gehen bei drei rein, sagte ich leise. Er nickte. Eins… zwei… drei _

x

Ich drehe mich um, lasse meinen Ellenbogen auf dem Steinbett des Beckens bersten und eine Blutwolke schwappt durch das Wasser. Reine Panik, ich zerkratze den Sims des Bades, scharre wie ein umgedrehter Käfer. Der Raum leuchtet rot und er zieht mich weg, umarmt mich noch einmal an seiner durchnässten Brust und streichelt über mein zottiges, nasses Haar. Meine Schreie erschüttern die Steindecke, meine Fäuste schlagen auf seinen Körper ein, voll von einem Hass, den ich nie zuvor gespürt habe. Er lacht nur. Starke Arme drücken mich hinunter und ich klappe zusammen ein wie feuchtes Papier. Unter Wasser gefangen versuche ich, nicht zu ertrinken und schreie Schwärme von Blasen, die den Stein berühren und dort blutend zerplatzen. Nur wenn ich in Stille falle und meine Faustschläge kraftlos werden, hebt er mich spielerisch heraus wie ein liebender Vater.

x

_Wir sprangen und landeten mit einem herrlichen Spritzen, der einen Vogelschwarm von den Bäumen aufschreckte. Kühle, klare Wellen spülten über meinen Körper, seine Hände umfassten meine Taille, sein Gesicht streckte sich zu meinem und wir waren unter Wasser, so dass unsere Haare um uns strömten und unsere Gesichter umrankten und unsere Lippen berührten sich das erste Mal, aufeinandertreffend wie Kirschen auf Pfirsiche._

_Es war ein langsamer, langer Kuss. Seine Zunge war sanft und erfahren. Ich bewegte meine Hand und platzierte sie auf seinem Wangenknochen, so dass ich das Flattern seiner Augenlider an meinen Fingern fühlte. Wir hörten nur auf, wenn wir nach oben kommen mussten, um Luft zu schnappen._

_Er keuchte ein wenig, als wir die Oberfläche durchbrachen und nicht nur, weil er Luft brauchte. Ich versuchte angestrengt ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl ich ein seltsames Prickeln in meiner Magengrube empfand und die Aufregung der Ausgelassenheit in meinem Kopf... das war besser, als ich es geplant hatte. Weiterzugehen würde kein Problem sein._

_Wasser floss über unsere Körper und glitzerte im Sonnenlicht, so dass es schien, als wäre unsere Haut mit Kristall überzogen. Ich höre das Gezwitscher der Vögel und das Brummen der Honigbienen, das sich mit dem Klatschen des Wassers auf die Steine mischte. Ich fühlte das sanfte Schmatzen des Schlamms zwischen meinen Zehen und begann zu lachen._

_- Du kannst gut küssen, sagte er. Schreck, Entzücken und Angst wirbelten in seinen Augen._

_Du auch, erwiderte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Es klang so inadäquat im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich erlebt hatte, auch wenn ich ihn das niemals wissen lassen würde. Er küsste mich wieder und alle selbstgestellten Hindernisse überwindend glitt er mit seiner Hand über meine Schulter, so dass der Träger meines BHs hinunterrutschte._

_- Hast du bemerkt, dass er total durchsichtig ist? murmelte er lässig, seine Lippen gegen meinen Mundwinkel gepresst._

_Du spielst nur den beunruhigten Gentleman und sagst es mir? Fragte ich scheinbar ernst._

_- Natürlich, antwortete er und hakte ihn mit flinken Fingern endgültig auf. Ich löste den nassen Stoff von meinen Brüsten und schmiss ihn auf die Steine. Es gab viel Geraschel und eine Menge Vögel flogen aufgeschreckt aus ihren Ästen._

x

- Genug von diesem Affentheater, treue Bellatrix. Ich habe einen Schluck Fruchtbarkeitstrank genommen, um sicherzugehen, dass du mit meinem Sohn schwanger wirst. Mein Sohn wird der Schlüssel zu unserem Sieg im zweiten Krieg sein. Das ist eine Ehre für dich und deine Familie. Rodolphus wird stolz sein.

Bevor ich meine Antwort stammeln kann, bevor ich meine Augen aus ihrer stechenden Blindheit voller Wasser lösen kann, fühle ich, wie er seine durchnässte Robe hebt und mit einem brennenden, ruckenden Schub in mich stößt. Ich schreie meinen letzten Schrei und breche abgehetzt, zerstört und geschlagen zusammen. Das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, kann ich spüren, was andere den Anfang eines gebrochenen Herzens nennen würden.

x

_Das Licht veränderte sich, als die Sonne sank. Sanfte, rote und orange Flimmer schnitten durch die Zweige und eine Briese kam auf, die Kälteschauer durch das Wasser sandte. Sirius und ich lagen nackt und makellos am Flussufer und unsere Körper strahlten. Nasse Haarsträhnen klebten an meiner Wange und Wassertropfen, die glänzten wie Edelsteine, hingen an meinen Wimpern. Seine Hand kam näher und legte sich auf meine, seltsam warm und ein bisschen schlammig. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Teil dieses Königreiches, eine Auswucherung der Steine und des Wassers und des herumwirbelnden Laubes._

_Es war Zeit zu gehen. Die Familie würde sich Sorgen machen. Wir standen auf und sahen uns an, wie Adam und Eva gezwungen das Paradies zu verlassen. Wir suchten langsam und schmerzvoll unsere Klamotten zusammen, als ob uns das Schutz gegen die Welt draußen geben würde. Auf dem Weg zurück durch die Bäume, schloss ich die Augen, so dass ich mich nicht an den Weg erinnern konnte. Ich wollte nicht zurückkommen und die Erinnerung verderben. Ich konnte sie für immer bewahren, sie auf dem Waldweg sammeln, bis dorthin, wo das helle Licht schien und das Laub zitterte und sie in meinen Gedanken wieder erleben._

x

Ich verließ die Wanne nassen Füßen, die über die kühlen Kacheln glitten wie Peitschenschläge. Meine Robe klatschte schwer und peitschend gegen meine Beine und schalt mich. Die schwachen, blutroten Flammen der Kerzen wurden dunkel und tiefes Rot glühte um die Badewanne.

Ich drehte mich lässig zu der Mutter meines Sohnes um, die leblos in scharlachrotem Wasser trieb, ihr schwarzes Haar um sie wie ein explodierter Heiligenschein. Ihre Augen, die immer mit Falschheit belebt waren, waren zu leerem Nebel verdunkelt. Ihr Mund, den so oft ein bissiges oder boshaftes Lächeln umspielte, war schlaff wie totes Fleisch. Ich fürchtete um mein Kind. Wenn Bella starb, gab es keine Chance für irgendjemanden von uns.

Ich kniete mich neben das Becken, lehnte mich hinein, zog den Körper an seinem Ellenbogen zu mir und hob ihn heraus. Klares Wasser mit Blut vermischt rann von ihm und befleckte meinen Umhang.

Sie war schlaff und gummiartig und atmete pfeifend mit stockendem Keuchen, eine gewogene, fremdartige Bella. Es kam mir vor, als hätte ich nie zuvor eine Frau in den Armen gehalten. Einen Moment lang verlor ich mich in den weißen, nassen Gliedern, durchhängend, gebrochen, blutend, schön. Meine Tat. Meine Macht. Ihr Schmerz.


	6. Die Statue

**Die Statue **

x  
_I have carved you on the palm of my hand,  
__I will never forget you;  
__I will not leave you orphaned,  
__I will never forget my own.  
_Hymne, Carey Landry, auf Isaiah basierend  
x

_Als es vorbei war, drehte er sich in der Dunkelheit zu mir um und ich konnte sein anzügliches Grinsen spüren. Er war betrunken von mir, betrunken von meiner Macht, meiner Schönheit, meinem Vertrauen. Er hatte Feuer nie zuvor so hell in seinem Körper lodern fühlen, das Fleisch war von verunreinigten Schlangenbissen verletzt, die ich ihm zugefügt hatte. Er flehte mich an, ihn heftiger anzuzünden. _

_Unser beider Male waren die Verbindung, sie schlossen unser Fleisch so straff aneinander wie die Zähne eines Reißverschlusses, sie waren der Ausgleich zwischen Anziehung und Abstoßung, ein Paar leidenschaftlicher, brünstiger Hunde. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Haut verdrehte und sich auf sein Mal legte wie ein teuflischer Mund. Ich war ein Vampir. Ich lockte seine Gedanken und Gefühle und all seine Erinnerungen an wie einen Blutschwall. Ich peitschte sie auf und machte sie zu meinen eigenen, ich riss sie auseinander und hielt sie in einer grotesken Darbietung aufrecht, meine Augen flatterten nie oder verließen die meines Meisters, als wir einander durch die Streifen von Fleisch, die mein Verkaufsmann mit seinen Händen in die Höhe hielt, ansahen._

_Rodolphus war ein Mittel zum Zweck._ _Er war die unwissende Notwendigkeit, um mich und den Dunklen Lord in einen wahrhaftigen Bund zu bringen, eine kleine, körperliche Belästigung, die unbedeutend neben mir herzockelte__. Mein wirklicher Partner war eng in meinen Körper gewickelt, eine Schlange, die Knochen und Organe verband und sich um mein Hirn herum aufwickelte, in einem herrlichen Gewühl. Ich konnte alles Unwesentliche in den Befehlen des Dunklen Lords in einem Erguss von giftigem Saft aus meinen Gedanken pressen. Ausgetrocknet zurückgelassen war der Leichnam der Wahrheit alles, was zurückblieb. Von da an waren meine einzigen Gedanken auf das gerichtet. Es war nichts anderes übrig, um darüber nachzudenken. _

Ich beobachtete sie, wie sie am Flussufer schliefen: große, weiße, strahlende Körper, die dort ineinander verknäult lagen und auf deren Haut verstreut gefallenes Laub wie Sterne klebte. Einige Zeit zuvor hatte ich meinen Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche gleiten und alle bösartigen Gedanken schlängeln lassen, anstatt sie zu einer Tat zusammenzufassen. Die Szene, die sich dort vor meinen Augen abspielte, war zu seltsam, als dass ich sie unterbrechen könnte.

Das Mädchen, mit diesen dunklen Haaren und den glitzernden Augen, dieses durchtriebene Mädchen durchbohrte mich. Jemand so junges mit so arrangierten Plänen war ein seltenes, unmögliches Geschenk, dem ich nicht schaden konnte. Obwohl der Junge offensichtlich nicht von ihrem Vorhaben wusste, sah ich es so klar wie einen Geruch. Ich sah zu, wie sie ihn dazu brachte zu denken, er hätte ihren Liebesakt manipuliert, dass dieser ein wilder Segen war über den sie in einem abgelegenen Garten Eden gestolpert waren, dass die Größe seiner Anziehungskraft auf sie ein Zufall war, so dass er die Gelegenheit bekäme, daran zu arbeiten. Ja, ich beobachtete und ich staunte und ich bewunderte. Als sie einschliefen und so dort lagen, so dass ihre Zehen das kühle Wasser berührten und Lichtstreifen ihre Körper sprenkelten, zog ich es in Betracht, das Mädchen zu packen und sie als mein eigenes Kind zu erziehen. Ich würde ihre Gerissenheit nähren, ihr die Tiefen einer Dunkelheit zeigen, auf der sie bisher nur gesessen und ihre Spiegelung darin beobachtet hatte. Doch dann fiel mir ein Zitat aus einem Buch ein, das in den dunklen Tiefen meiner eigenen Gedanken versenkt gewesen war, und das mich in meiner Kindheit gelehrt (und dort zurückgelassen) worden war.

_Lasse zu, dass die Kinder zu Dir kommen; behindere sie nicht; zu dem Königreich von Gott gehört so etwas dazu. _

Sie würde sich wehren. Sie war in einem unberechenbaren, egoistischem Alter. Nach einer Weile würde sie meine Pflege zurückweisen und auf die Suche nach ihrer eigenen Macht gehen. Sie würde eine Rivalin werden... sie würde eine _Ebenbürtige_ werden, die zuerst blieb, um meine Geheimnisse zu lernen und mich dann verließ, um sie gegen mich zu verwenden. Das konnte ich nicht tolerieren. Ich würde sie gehen und Lebenserfahrung machen lassen müssen, es würde sie abschleifen und ihre Kraft aufzehren bis sie spürte, dass sie einen Herren _brauchte_. Das Todessersein besteht nicht gänzlich aus Macht und Loyalität, es hat auch etwas mit dem Wohlgefühl und der Abschirmung der Außenwelt zu tun, indem man sich vollkommen den Anweisungen hingibt und das alles kann man daran erkennen, ob man Sünden begeht. Was kann dir noch weh tun, wenn du schon deine schlimmsten Taten begangen hast? Die schwächsten Charaktere werden Anhänger. Die stärksten werden Rivalen. Bellatrix Black, anders als alle anderen Todesser, war zum Rivalen geboren. Und wenn sie jemals lernte, die Macht zurückzuerlangen, die sie in ihrer Kindheit hatte, dann werde ich mir ihr mehr zu tun haben als mit allen Dumbledores und Potters zusammen.

_Als ich 18 war gab es Narzissa, Sirius war eine vergessene Erinnerung, die staubwirbelnd in einem leeren Keller vergraben war, ein Teil meines Lebens, den ich hinter einer Türe zurückgelassen hatte, welche von mir eigenhändig verschlossen wurde. Und, als ob ich von den Flügeln wegtreten wäre, wurde das gleichgültige Mädchen, das in einem Zimmer über mir gewohnt hatte und mich nur beobachtete, meine Schwester._

_Wir waren die Crème de la crème Londons, Parties begannen erst wirklich, wenn wir die Stufen herunterstiegen, umgeben von einer Wolke zuvorkommender und fieberhaft um uns bemühter Männern. Sie, die kühle, arrogante Prinzessin, mit mir, ihrer wilden und schmutzigen Partnerin; zusammen wickelten wir sie um den kleinen Finger, verdaut und ausrangiert. Es fühlte sich an wie _leben

_Es war eine neue Art von Verdorbenheit, ein neuer Quell der Unterhaltung, der Täuschung und der Verruchtheit. Ich wollte nicht mehr länger ein Teil des Königreiches werden. Ich fühlte mich nicht länger sauber und rein, wenn ich im Sonnenlicht stand oder wenn ich an einer Flussbiegung entlang wanderte. Stattdessen blühte ich unter Neonröhren und säuregefärbtem Alkohol auf, ich durchlöcherte bonbonfarbenes Parkett mit tödlichen Absätzen und ich tanzte zu den Geräuschen der Schreie, high von illegalen Zaubern. _

_Und alles zusammen mit Narzissa, die Verbindung zwischen uns war unzerbrechlich. _

Das Riddle Haus ist nie ein Obdach für Krankenpflege gewesen. Mit all seinen riesigen, sich der Länge nach hinstreckenden Räumen, seinem geheimen im Untergrund versteckten Luxus (das Badezimmer, unter anderem), nie war irgendein Wert auf selbstloses Handeln gelegt worden. Ich war angewidert von Wurmschwanz plumper Erscheinung, Hände, die schon große Fehler gemacht hatten, erneuerten die schönste meiner Schöpfungen und es erfüllte mich mit Zorn, dass ich ihm befohlen hatte, es zu tun. Doch es muss getan werden, eine in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Mutter ist kein guter Umgang für das Kind. Nicht für ein so lebendiges Kind.

Er verschwindet, als er meine Gestalt im Türrahmen sieht, und eilt hinter mich, ungeschickt und schwitzend. Verächtlich schlage ich die Tür zu, so dass sie ihm den Weg nach draußen abschneidet, und höre mit Belustigung wie er versucht seine Schluchzer zu dämpfen, als er vor meiner zornigen Gestalt zurückweicht. Es betrübte mich, dass der unfähigste meiner Anhänger der einzige war, der mich wiederherstellen konnte.

Dort liegt sie. Hautfetzen sind abgerissen wie weiße Blütenblätter, doch sie verheilen wieder, geschwollene Kirschlippen, an denen getrocknetes Blut klebt. Wurmschwanz bekommt das mit dem Schnitt in ihrer Lippe nicht hin, als er ihn abtupft, wird die Blutung stärker. Er sagt, wir können nur abwarten. Es wird Wochen dauern, bis sie wieder sprechen kann, bis sie es ertragen kann, den schmerzenden Grind über ihrem Mund zu durchbrechen. Wortlos stehe ich über ihr.

Auf die gleiche Art erlaubt einem Legilimentik in die Gedanken von anderen einzudringen, wie ich auch die Macht besitze die Körpersprache von anderen zu lesen. Die Vielschichtigkeit des Gedankenlesens erfordert dieses Geschick, es ist natürlich und einfach und erlaubt mir mehr über die Beschaffenheit meiner Anhänger und Feine zu wissen, so wie sie es tun. Ich finde mich oft umgeben von Krankheit, Viren, Abnormität, magischen Infektionen und Krebsgeschwüren. Nichts ist rein, Verfall regiert alles. Hoher Verfall regiert in Bella. Ich muss meine Augen kaum über ihren Körper fahren lassen, um zu wissen, dass darin ein Kind heranwächst. _Gesegnet ist die Frucht meiner Lenden._

Für mich besteht keine Notwendigkeit mehr zu bleiben, ich weiß nun das, wofür ich herkam um es herauszufinden. Doch sie liegt dort, schlafend und vergessend, keine großen, anklagenden Augen, die meine Fußtritte verfolgen wie tote, rollende Murmeln. Ich bin wie eingefroren und stelle mir mich selbst als Statue vor, und sie, wie sie vor meinen Füßen zusammengekrümmt liegt. Meine Hände, tropfende Eiszapfen, tropfen schnell auf ihre Wange. So sanft, so kalt. Zerschmettert wie eine Wasserlache. Doch ich wünsche mir nur etwas zu fühlen.

Stein, Metall... alles Massive bewegt sich, obwohl ich kein Fieber habe. Beweget sich wie durch Wunder.

_Ich war, wie immer, mit Narzissa zusammen, als es passierte. Wir hatten unsere Arme beieinander eingehängt wie die Teile eines Puzzels und spazierten durch unseren vermischten Atem, der in Wolken vor unseren Gesichtern hing. _

_Es war ein kalter Tag, dort im St. James Park. Eine dicke Schneeschicht bedeckte den Boden wie heller, himmlischer Zuckerguss und die Himmelskuppel war von einem elektrischen Weiß, so als ob jeden Moment Blitze darüber zucken könnten. Violette Wolken schleppten sich langsam und mürrisch über sie wie daumenlutschende Kinder, die Luft strömte dünn und pfeifend über die Welt. Und inmitten dieser eingefrorenen Zeit gingen zwei Gestalten, die alles zerschmetterten, was ihnen in den Weg kam. _

_Narzissa war immer größer und beinahe übermäßig dünn. Sie hatte lange Glieder und hohe, zerbrechliche Wangenknochen, die in der Kälte ihr reines Weiß verloren und die Farbe von Glasäpfeln annahmen. In ihr Haar waren feine Tröpfchen der feuchten Luft eingewebt, das ihr leuchtendes Gesicht mit bleichen, engelsgleichen Wellen einrahmte. Mein eigenes Haar fiel glänzend und schwarz wie Öl meinen Rücken hinunter und schimmerte wie der Regenbogen. Als ich in ihre Augen sah, bemerkte ich, dass in ihnen ein anderer Himmel schimmerte. Ich war Mitternacht, sie ein Januarmittag; eisblau mit grauen Sprenkeln. Ihre rauen und von der Kälte spröden Lippen fühlten sich trocken an auf meinen, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. _

_Und so standen wir dort, eine unsichtbare Frostschicht schloss uns in den Rest der stillen, aufgelösten Welt ein. Lucius und Rodolphus, diese hübschen Männer, die unsere Eltern ausgewählt hatten, waren vage Schatten in unserem Unterbewusstsein, so wie sie es immer waren, wenn das hier geschah. Ich hatte kein sexuelles Verlangen nach Narzissa. Ich – wir empfanden diese Küsse und Berührungen einfach als Ausweitung unserer Zuneigung. Es war unser Bund, der uns zusammenzog. In diesen Momenten, wenn nichts anderes zählte, wenn ich in die natürliche Struktur meiner Umgebung hinüberzugleiten schien, war die Erinnerung an Sirius sehr lebendig. _

_Ich umfasste ihn dort in Gedanken, konnte beinahe seine Lippen schmecken, als etwas passierte. Es war wie ein Schock, der durch unsere eigene, angenehme Welt fuhr und die Ankunft von Gefahr und Unnatürlichkeit ankündigte. Wir sprangen auseinander, umfassten uns aber noch, meine Finger waren auf halben Weg durch ihr Haar gestoppt. Man konnte niemanden um uns herum ausmachen, doch da war definitiv etwas, so wie wenn wir den Rauch eines weit entfernten Feuers einatmen würden. Narzissa kam näher zu mir, sie sah sich mit großen Augen um. Sie war eingebildet und arrogant und hielt eine starke Fassade aufrecht, doch unter der Oberfläche brodelte immer eine Angst, die jederzeit bei dem kleinsten Ereignis durchbrechen konnte. Ich verstand es nicht. Ich war nie ängstlich gewesen. _

_Es tauchte als Fleck am Horizont auf und warf ein schwaches, rotes Flackern über den Schnee wie eine aufgehende Sonne. Ein kühler Wind trug seinen Geruch zu uns heran, den Geruch von verkohlter Haut und Zerstörung. Der Fleck näherte sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit und schnell genug konnten wir ihn in all seiner grausamen Herrlichkeit erkennen. Es war mindestens zehn Fuß hoch, eine flammende, gallopierende Feuersäule mit tiefen, dunklen Augen wie verbrannte Kohlen, aus denen der Hass starrte ohne zu blinzeln. Es pflügte eine angeschwärzte, rauchende Schneise durch den Schnee, der nicht nur wegen der tödlichen Hitze, sondern auch aus reiner Panik schmolz. Narzissa, die ihre schlanken Hände um mein Fleisch geklammert hatte, schien das selbe zu tun. _

_Ich hatte bisher nur unscharfe Photos von diesen Kreaturen gesehen, hatte nur Bruchstücke des Geschwätzes des billigen, dünnen Papiers des _Klitteres_ gelesen und nichts davon geglaubt, geschweige denn mich darum gesorgt. Ich sorgte mich jetzt. Dieses Ding war ein Heliopath, ein Feuergeist, eine mystische Kreatur, die weder Schmerz, noch Ärger oder Freude verspürte. Es fühlte nur das Verlangen zu brennen und Verwüstung und Tod über alles zu bringen, was seinen Weg kreuzte. Narzissa und ich waren ihm sehr nahe und es gab nichts, was wir tun konnten, um es zu stoppen, es war keine Zeit die Beine in die Hände zu nehmen und zu rennen. Ich presste mein Gesicht an ihres und fühlte, wie sich unsere Knochen aneinander schmiegten, wie unsere Augenlider an der Haut des anderen flatterte. Flüsternd und dringlich kollidierten unsere Stimmen und versuchten unsinnig aber verzweifelt, letzte Worte der Wahrheit und Liebe zu formulieren. Wir warteten auf den Anfang des Feuers, das uns verbrennen würde._

_Es kam nie. Der Heliopath kam nah genug um mein Haar anzusengen und Asche auf meine Roben zu peitschen, doch er schwenkte in letzter Minute ab. Als ich aufsah, war er fort und hatte einen zerstörten Pfad voller Schneematsch und meinen Kopf voller Erleichterung und Fragen zurückgelassen._


End file.
